


Wiedersehen

by mllesatine



Category: Brokeback Mountain
Genre: Deutsch, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-23
Updated: 2009-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-02 04:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mllesatine/pseuds/mllesatine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alles, was ich auf dieser Welt liebe, ist an diesem Ort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wiedersehen

**Author's Note:**

> Das Zitat "alles, was ich auf dieser Welt liebe..." ist dreist aus dem Filmtrailer von "Nirgendwo in Afrika" geklaut; das "Fahren mit der Zunge über den Schmelz der Zähne" stammt aus dem Roman "Das Ministerium der Schmerzen" von Dubravka Ugrešić.

Er erwachte zum Klappern von leeren Blechdosen und einem unterdrückten Fluch, dessen Wortlaut er nicht richtig ausmachen konnte. Ennis setzte sich auf und schlug die Zeltplane zurück.

Da neben dem Lagerfeuer kniete Jack und hielt eine Hand an seine Brust gepresst. Als er fühlte, dass Ennis ihn anschaute, sah er auf.

“Morgen.”

Ennis beeilte sich damit, sich anzuziehen, denn selbst im Hochsommer waren die Morgen auf dem Brokeback kalt. Er trat aus dem Zelt, ging zum Feuer und setzte sich Jack gegenüber hin. Den Rücken an einen dicken Baumstamm gelehnt, streckte er die Hände aus und ließ sie vom Feuer wärmen.

“Was war das für ein Krach eben?”

“Verdammter Dosenöffner”, sagte Jack und zeigte auf eine Dose mit Pfirsichen, die neben ihm auf der Erde stand.

“Kaffee ist schon gekocht.” Jack deutete auf die Emailkanne auf dem Grillrost, zog einen Lappen aus seiner Hosentasche und umwickelte damit den Henkel der Kanne, bevor er sie hochhob. Ennis lächelte in sich hinein. Er erinnerte sich daran, dass Jack sich in der ersten gemeinsamen Woche auf dem Brokeback gehörig die Hand verbrannt hatte, als er versuchte, die knallheiße Kanne vom Feuer zu nehmen.

Jack hatte ihm derweil Kaffee eingegossen, hielt ihm die Tasse entgegen und kippte sich dann selbst ein.

Ennis trank seinen Kaffee, sah Jack dabei zu, wie er Pfirsichhälften auf sein Messer spießte und in seinen Mund schob.

“Was hast du heute vor, Freund? Wir können endlich mal diese Angelruten ausprobieren. Denke, hier gibt’s sicher Forellen”, sagte Jack kauend, deutete auf den See, der keine zweihundert Meter von ihrem Lager entfernt lag.

Ennis runzelte die Stirn, lächelte dann.

“Wenn du mit der Angelrute genauso gut umgehen kannst, wie man dem Dosenöffner, wirst du sicher kein Glück haben.”

“Komisch, ich hab dich auch noch nie was fangen sehen”, gab Jack gutgelaunt zurück.

“Weißt du, ich habe eine bessere Idee”, sagte Ennis plötzlich, stellte seine Tasse weg und stand auf. Mit zwei raschen Schritten war er bei Jack und zog ihn in seinem Arme.

Danach hielt er Jack eine Weile, streichelte über sein Haar und seine Wange. Jack lächelte, schloss die Augen.

Ennis wurde unruhig. Er löste sich mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln von Jack und stand auf.

Die Sonne war mittlerweile über die Berge gekrochen, warf lange, dünne Schatten über die Erde. Ennis ging zum Ufer des Sees, betrachtete das Naturschauspiel.

Er musste nicht lange auf das Knirschen von Sand und Kies warten. Jack trat hinter ihn, legte seine Arme um ihn und summte eine alte Melodie in Ennis’ Ohr.

Ennis schloss die Augen, prägte sich den Moment ein, neigte dann den Kopf.

“Ich bin tot, oder?”, fragte Ennis verwundert. Er lächelte. Jack sah ihn überrascht an, schüttelte den Kopf.

Eine Adlerfeder war an der Krempe seines Hutes festgemacht und sein Gesicht war das eines jungen Mannes.

“Du hast mich lange warten lassen, Ennis. Ein ganzes Leben.” Er sagte es ohne Verbitterung und Ennis merkte, dass er selbst keine mehr spürte. Nicht für sich selbst oder für Jack, nicht für das, was sie waren.

Ennis presste die Lippen aufeinander, holte tief Luft.

“Warum hier?”

“Alles, was ich auf dieser Welt liebe, ist an diesem Ort.”

Nur Erinnerung dann, dachte Ennis, und schaute hinaus auf den See, der nie neben dem Brokeback gelegen hatte. Wann waren sie dort gewesen, in Don Wroes Hütte? 72, 73?

Jack ließ Ennis los und trat neben ihn.

“Mir ist auch sehr vieles klar geworden, seitdem ich hier bin.”

Ennis schwieg.

“Wir haben viel Zeit, Freund.”

“Wie …” Ennis räusperte sich nervös. “Wie hast du mich gefunden?”

“Einziges Camp weit und breit, Freund. Was glaubst du wohl wie ich dich gefunden habe?” Jack lachte.

“Nein. Damals. 1963.”

“Das ist eine seltsame Frage, Ennis. Habe nie drüber nachgedacht.”

“Ich schon. Ich habe mir immer Gedanken darüber gemacht. Wenn ich damals nicht den Job angenommen hätte, wäre mir die Hölle vielleicht erspart geblieben.”

“Sieht mir nicht so sehr nach Hölle aus, Freund.”

“Ich rede nicht von Brokeback.”

Ennis suchte Jacks Mund, fand nachgiebige Lippen, fuhr mit der Zunge über den Schmelz von vorstehenden, weißen Zähnen und stieß auf den bitteren Geschmack von Zigaretten. Er legte seine Hand um Jacks Nacken und spürte mit dem Daumen Jacks Pulsschlag nach.

So standen sie da vor Brokeback wie andere vielleicht vor Gott stehen mögen, für einen Sonnenaufgang, dessen zerschundenes Relief sich gegen die Zeit stemmte. Die Schatten fielen lang. Die Sonne tauchte ins Wasser ein, der Abend war frostig.

Es gab nur sie und Brokeback und niemanden sonst.

Ende


End file.
